joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Madoka Godzilla Prime
Summary Madoka Godzilla Prime as the name suggests is the combination of Madoka Kaname, Godzilla, and Optimus Prime, as such she contains all of their powers. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies | 6-C, 5-C, 2-A | 7-C, 5-B, 4-B | 5-A, 3-B, or 3-A | High 1-C Name: Madoka Godzilla Prime Origin: JobbytheHong Gender: Female Age: Millions of years old due to the ages of Godzilla & Prime Classification: 'Magical Girl, Kaiju, Cybertronian, Combination '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Immortality (Types 1 through 4,6 and 7), Magic, Flight, Telepathy, Weapon Creation, Transformation, Telekinesis, Healing, Weapon Enhancing, Portal Creation, Energy Projection, Magic Detection, Power Bestowal, Barrier and Armor bypassing via basic Magic Arrow, Resurrection, minor Light Manipulation, Death Manipulation with Purification and White Light of Salvation, minor Body Control with Pannier Rocket, minor Size Manipulation with Twinkle Staff, gets stronger when very damaged, Homing Attack, Danmaku, Summoning (Can summon Kyubey as a decoy), Statistics Cut (Attack Potency) with Magical Squall. Resistance to the following: Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Magic and Status Effect Inducement (This includes resistance to Power Nullification), Unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Regeneration (Likely Mid), Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency), Minor Weather Manipulation, Improved Resistance to Power Nullification with Memoria. Mind Manipulation, Summoning, Invisibility, Intangibility (Elemental), Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Self Resurrection, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, and Weather Manipulation as Doppel Kriemhild | All previous abilities, except Memoria and Doppel, but enhanced. Time Travel and Duplication via Magical Squall, Soul Absorption | All of the above, but upscaled to her new level, Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Embodies the concept of destroying witches, which needs to be destroyed in order to truly kill her), Cosmic Awareness (Aware of all possible futures and pasts, of all universes. Can perceive entire universes "frame by frame" and hear even the smallest of sounds, even in ones she does not exist in) Acausality (Types 2 and 5), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Creation and Destruction), Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Large Size (Type 9), Void Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Power Nullification, Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency, Durability, Speed), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid), Information Analysis, Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation, can bypass barriers and forcefields, can block piercing attacks with her own barriers, Intangibility (Elemental, Immaterial and Spatial), Air Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Empathic Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Fusionism, Light Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, BFR, Disease Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Durability Negation, Holy Manipulation, Aura, Magic Negation, Darkness Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Complete Resurrection, Precognition, Catoptromancy, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Age Manipulation, Sealing, Memory Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Invulnerability, Poison Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Perception Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Doesn't have a soul), Resistance to Curse Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by the curses of Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen, which can corrupt minds), Unconventional Resistance to Power Absorption and Memory Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 3, over 5000 meters tall), Enhanced Senses, Instinctive Reaction (Has a natural Phased-Array Radar that allows him to instinctively intercept approaching threats), Danmaku (Can produce several energy blasts at a time), Regeneration (Low-Mid, Low-High over time Can regenerate from as little as a single cell, though this takes an extensive amount of time and is thus not combat applicable), Expert Swordsman, Skilled in stealth, Can survive in the vacuum of space and pressure of the bottom of the ocean, Able toendure extreme pain, Berserk Mode (Increases her power, strength and durability to a greater extent), Rage Power (Increases her speed and strength), Flight, Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Radiation Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Fire Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Heat Vision, Darkness Manipulation, Homing Attack, Reactive Evolution (Godzilla has the ability to mutate her DNA at will to adapt to any situations and threats. Godzilla possesses eight times the genetic information of human beings), Soul Manipulation (Able to absorb souls and use them to prolong her life, can divide one soul into millions of parts), Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation (Via the Null Gravity Barrier), Telepathy (Has a telepathic link to Baby Godzilla), Resurrection, Transformation (Acid Manipulation; Leukocyte Godzilla; Disease Manipulation; Cancer Cell Godzilla, Supercharged Godzilla), Statistics Amplification (Via Red Item, Physical power amplification via Fire Surge, Ranged attack amplification via Electrical Surge, Speed amplification via Speed Surge, and Durability amplification via Shield Surge. Can increase the statistics of all allies), Can temporarily nullify up to Low-Mid regeneration (With Radiation Surge), Negation (Can temporarily negate ranged attacks with Darkness Surge), 4th Wall Awareness, Vehicular Mastery, Asexual Reproduction, Limited Biological Manipulation (Can make new species of flora and fauna that contain hs genetic structure, though this takes extensive time), Weather Manipulation (Though this is not combat applicable), Limited Plant Manipulation, Aura (Has an Intimidation Aura that works specifically on sentient beings), Anti-Spatial Manipulation (Eye Bombs), Magic (Magical damage of the Earth and Darkness Attributes to all enemies), Damage Boost (Increases by 80%), Self-Destruction (Cannot be controlled by will), Electro-Magnetism (Capable of creating an EMP), Vibration Manipulation (Able to project a sound wave that destroys things on a molecular level, as well as vibrate its molecules rapidly to drastically increase the temperature around itself), Size Manipulation (Able to shrink down to the size of a housecat), Duplication (Can make multiple clones of himself, Godzilla Earth can create cell-clones of himself Ex. Godzilla Filius), Time Stop (Can stop time with Sandglass for over fifteen seconds), Portal Creation (Via Master Key), Explosion Manipulation (Via Exploding Boulder Item and Bombs), Bolts discharges (Via Thunder), Teleportation (Able to warp between long distances and to different Dimensions), Invulnerability (Via Green Item), Healing (Via Blue Item, Yellow Item, Heart Item and self recovery at regular intervals), Resistance to extreme heat (Able to resist heat in excess of 1000 degrees Celsius and temperatures high enough to melt stone), Resistance to Mind Control, Acid, Poison, Fire, Petrification (Resisted the Siren's powers, which can turn humans and kaiju to stone in seconds), Magic (Via Life Twister Ax), Matter Manipulation, Black Holes and Absolute Zero temperatures , Limited Resistance to Spatial Manipulation, Life Force Absorption | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Super Sight and Hearing, Cosmic Awareness, Precognition, Telekinesis, Energy Constructs and Weaponry, Shapeshifting, Creation, Resurrection, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, higher dimensional existence, and Regeneration. '''Attack Potency: Island level, Moon level |''' Planet level''' | Solar System level | Galaxy level, Universe level |''' Multiverse level+''' | High Complex Multiverse level Speed:'' ''Massively Hypersonic+ | Omnipresent | Supersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic | FTL | Massively FTL+ | Subsonic | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| Class M |''' Class Y'' | ''Immeasurable Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Planet Class, likely far higher | Multiversal+ '''| '''Solar System Class ''| Large Planet Class '| High Complex Multiversal''' Durability: Island Level | Moon Level | Planet Level '''| '''Multiverse Level+ | Solar System Level | High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: 'Superhuman | Limitless | Extremely high | Unknown | Likely Immeasurable 'Range: Several thousands of kilometers. Planetary | Planetary | At least Multiversal+ | Extended melee range normally. Higher with laser rifle | High Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: A staff, Atomic Breath, Ion laser rifle, Energon Axe, laser sword, the Matrix Intelligence: 'Average to Nigh-Omniscient. '''Weaknesses: '''Man-made electricity | Sense of Honor | Hytherion | Homura Shin Godzilla Nemesis Prime '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' |-|Magical Girl= * '''Magic Detection: Magical girls can detect sources of magic throughout most of a city. This has generally been shown to range from City range to cross-city range. They are also not affected by the visual alterations and invisibility of witches. * Pain Inhibition: Magical girls are resistant to pain-inducing abilities, due to their consciousness not being directly connected to their body. Instead, a pain-inducing ability needs to affect their soul gem/consciousness to be effective. * Magical Staff: Essentially just strikes the enemy with Madoka's Staff. * Super Staff: Charges up her staff to strike with even more damage than before. * Twinkle Staff: Makes the staff huge, mowing down enemies in front of her. * Magical Arrow: Fires an arrow that pierces through enemies. * Spread Arrow: Fires an arrow that splits into multiple near the enemy. * Twinkle Arrow: An amped version of the magical arrow, similar to the Twinkle Staff. * Starlight Arrow: Fires a multitude of arrows in one direction, essentially a predecessor of the Magical Squall. * Magical Squall / Puruwia ★ Magica: Originally shown in the final episode and the Homulily fight, she showers the sky with enough arrows to cover an entire city, Magia Record explains that it reduces the attacking potency of those affected, and can restore the stamina of comrades. In the final timeline, however, it was shown that the arrows can travel through time and become duplicates of Madoka herself. *'Combination Squall:' Alongside Homura Akemi, Madoka can release a more potent version of her Magical Squall. * Pannier Rocket: Madoka can inflate her body and fires herself at her opponent like a rocket. * Healing Light: A ray of light that can heal an ally. * Purifying Light: A variation of Healing Light that gets rid of any negative status conditions. * Gospel of Resurrection: Shown in A Different Story and in the PSP game, this technique resurrects a fallen comrade. * Purification: Madoka has a chance of one-shotting her enemy with any ordinary attack. *'White Light of Salvation:' Any enemies near Madoka shall be purified, one-shotted by a white light. |-|Magia Record= * Memoria: Crystalized memories that grant abilities to the user, they can go through a "Max Limit Break" to become more potent. * Different Story: Rookies: Passively increases her magical reserves. * Embrace Your Hopes and Dreams!: Grants Regeneration. * Everlasting Light: Grants passive regeneration and negates power nullification. * Gentle Sunlight: Passive Attack Potency boost. * Girl's Boundary: Massive Attack Potency Boost. * Girls with Glasses on a Date: Outside of game mechanics, it is unknown what this does. * Keep This a Secret from Everyone!: Increases her magical reserves. * Madoka's Notebook: Outside of game mechanics, it is unknown what this does. * Our Own Private Sea and the Sky: Gives a resistance towards Power Nullification and Statistics Reduction overall. * Outing in Plain Attire: Passively grants Regeneration and Status Effect Inducement Resistance. * Reliable Mami-senpai!: Passively increases attack potency when dealing with physical attacks. * Searching For a Ray of Hope: Passively increases attack potency when using magical attacks. * A Short Rest: Gives Madoka a heighten resistance to curses and slight Regeneration. * Splash Party!: Increases Attack Potency and decrease an enemy's attack potency. * Summer Impact!?: Passively increases her attack potency but decreases her own durability. * That's Not a Doll, Right?: Increases physical Attack Potency. * To Hope: Chance to survive attacks that would normally have killed. * Warm Christmas: Passively increases energy attacks' potency. * Welcoming with Treats: Chance to create a fog when she attacks, passive. * Witch's Kiss: Allows the user to corrupt the enemy into despair and allows the user to manipulate the enemy. Used by her Doppel. * False Paradise: The user absorbs the enemy into its body, creating a paradise suited for the enemy, this technique was stated in lore. This ability is caused by passively the nature of Kriemhild Gretchen's body as well. Used by the Doppel as well. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition prior to dying and becoming a witch. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. In the case of the Haregi Doppel, her reality warping is potent enough to grant a wish on such a massive scale, that every being in the entire planet would be crushed as a consequence. |-|Ultimate Madoka= *'Unconvential Resistance to Power Drain:' If her power is absorbed, it can manifest itself outside of the absorption user or possess them instead. Likewise, her memories will also manifest themselves due to their connection to Madoka's power. * Shooting Star: Shown by Ultimate Madoka to defeat Kriemhild Gretchen, its an amped up version of Magical Squall that according to the PSP game, fires an infinite amount of arrows at once. * Conceptual Manipulation: As Ultimate Madoka, she has been shown to be capable of destroying the concept of a witch and creating the concept of a Wraith on a multiversal+ scale for all timelines, past and future included. *'Law Manipulation:' Ultimate Madoka has shown the ability to manipulate laws, such as creating the Law of Cycles, or changing the laws of cause and effect. *'Void Manipulation:' Madoka has shown the ability to manifest in the nonexistent multiverse, the ability to turn a whole multiverse (The World of Witches) nonexistent after rewriting it, as well as being able to affect and erase beings who are nonexistent to a conceptual level like Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen. *'Atomic Ray:' A powerful beam of atomic energy fired from Godzilla's mouth. *'Nuclear Pulse:' Atomic energy that is emitted in all directions from Godzilla's body. *'Spiral Breath:' A somewhat more powerful form of Godzilla's regular Atomic Ray which was used to defeat King Ghidorah. *'Spiral Fire Ray:' A more powerful version of Godzilla's atomic ray which is red in color and was gained after Godzilla absorbed Fire Rodan's life energy. *'Burning Red Spiral Ray:' Burning Godzilla's default beam weapon and presumably a stronger form of the Spiral Fire Ray used by his previous form. *'Super Burning Red Spiral Ray:' A more powerful variation of Godzilla's Burning Red Spiral Ray used near the end of his battle against Destoroyah when Godzilla's body was melting down, his unstable radiation boosting the beam's power significantly. *'Dimensional'/'Time/Spatial manipulation:' They are able to “reach out their hands” to various time periods and dimensional worlds, and they can use their powers to manipulate reality and duplicate timelines. "As Convoy raised his hand into the skies and cast aside the veil of the dimensions, the row of Hytherion’s giant fangs became visible covering the heavens." *'Auto-Avatars:' When taking individual action on the mortal plane, they use Transformer bodies called “Auto-Avatars”. Each avatar’s mechanical function is about the same as that of a modern Transformer's, but various high functions have been added through the technology of the Alternity. The Auto-Avatars normally transform into the form of a sports car, which is the most efficient method of transportation for using the super-dimensional locomotion of the Timaeus Drive. Auto-Avatar bodies can include the following: *'Ten-Dimensional Processor Block:' The brain-part that controls multi-dimensional thinking and consciousness. *'Pan-Dimensional Sensory System: '''Super dimensional receiver. It can analyze dimensional worlds in detail. *'Timaeus Powertrack Generator:' Generates the racetrack for the super-dimensional-locomotion Timaeus Drive. *'Universal Emulation Engine:' Universal mechanism that replicates all mechanical devices. *'Phasic Isolation Shield Emitter:' Shield emitter that erases one’s presence and offers total protection. *'Timestorm Detector Array:' Able to remotely detect the generation of changes in time-space and immediately calculate their coordinates. *'Alternium Hyper-Frame:' Higher-dimensional-material receiver that physically links the Auto-Avatar and the true Alternity. *'Anti-Hytherion Spacetime-Piercing Tachyon Blasters:' Super-long-range armaments that can strike targets existing in the past, the future, or in other dimensions. *'Chrono-Venom Gun:' Shoots out special particles that freeze a section of time or even stop an object's motion. *'Reverse Entropic Damage Control:' Cancels out damage on civilians and objects that are affected by the dimension interference. *'Time Paradox Decrypter:' Able to fix or analyze non-severe time paradox. *'Planet Force Storage Reactors:' Where the vibrational energy of the planets is gathered as backup energy storage. Others '''Notable Victories:' Magical Girls Witches Kaijus Mechs Cybertronians G.I. Joe Kyubey Ghidorah Megatron Notable Losses: Homura Shin Godzilla Nemesis Prime Inconclusive Matches: Mami Anguirus Bee Sayaka Rodan Drift Kyoko Mothra Ironhide Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:JobbytheHong Category:Memes Category:Rora Raro's Profiles Category:Fusions Category:Heroes Category:Good Character Category:Good Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1 Category:Internet Category:The Internet Category:Internet Characters Category:Toys Category:Superhumans Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Users Category:Magician Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telepathy Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Healing Users Category:Portal Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Energy Projectors Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Light Users Category:Death Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Size Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Summoner Category:Summoners Category:Summoning Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Mind Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Curse Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstracts Category:Abstract Characters Category:Conceptual Users Category:Causality Users Category:Law Users Category:Time Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Void Users Category:Thread Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Negation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Fire Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Empathetic Users Category:Empathetic users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Technology Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Disease Users Category:Animal Users Category:Durability Negation Category:Holy Users Category:Gods Category:Aura Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fate Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Age Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Memory Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Perception Manipulation Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Swordsman Category:Swordsmen Category:Stealth Masters Category:Rage Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Heat Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Biological Users Category:Plant Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Electro-Magnetism Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Creation Users Category:Creators Category:Space Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju